Growing Up
by Sillygirrl
Summary: Kira is torn away from one of her first friends. Kovu is torn away before he can understand fun. They are not to reunite until a fateful fire. Until then they have to go day by day in their completly different lifestlyes. Will they cross before? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first ever Lion King fanfic. Le me _start_ off with I truly believe that this and it's sequel were the absolute best movies to ever grace this planet. This will forever be true in my own little world. Sao I'm going to try my hardest to stick to the plot. This means Simba and Nala. No Scar ties in with her…ever. And Kovu and Kira, he won't fall in love with someone else. And don't count on my own characters unless absolutely necessary. Now that's what not to expect so without further a due. _

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but the mere idea. All this marvelous credit goes to the brilliant creators over at Disney. **

**Chapter 1.**

Kovu opened his eyes slowly in order to adjust his eyes to the bright morning sun pouring through the small hole in the dark and damp cave. He let out a cat like stretch yawning widely and smacking his lips as he brought himself into a sitting position.

"KOUV!" the roar echoed off the walls and Kovu shuddered wandering if it woke anyone up. It was then that he realized that he was the only one in the cave. Slowly Kovu jumped out of his tree trunk cradle and walked out into the Africa's rays of light.

The sky was an orangish color as always and bugs flew past him as he worked his way over to his mother. Zira, stood on top of a rock her back to Kovu overlooking the outlands. Kovu sat next to his mother on the ground. "Kovu, do you see what I see?" Zira asked not taking her eyes away from the dry canvas in front of them.

Kovu looked out and saw his older sister Vitani chasing a small mouse for her lunch most likely and their older brother Nuka scratching his back across a rock. The rest of the lionesses were using their paws to shift the dirt in hopes of finding anything. The ground was so dry that if so much as a spark started it would be the end for them all.

"We live in a rut." Zira said in a mumble of disgust. "Now turn over to the East…" Kovu did so not wanting to anger her. "What do you see?" In truth it was the same thing to him. The same desert land. Then his eyes settled on what Zira was talking about. In the far distant was Pride Rock and the Pride lands. Kovu felt a light whip on his back which turned out to be his mother's tail as she left the rock walking toward a small puddle of water. Kovu followed closely behind her.

"Well we have this as our source of energy Simba and his little pride have at least a dozen of watering holes. They'd splash through this as if it were nothing. When we over here would have a field day with this! What does that tell you about Simba?!" Zira yelled as she raised her paw and slammed it in to the murky water puddle. The water went flying and hit them both in the face so slightly it didn't even drip a bit.

"That he's greedy?" Kovu said careful to choose the perfect words. After the trouble he got in to the other day for playing with his daughter, Kira, he couldn't afford to mess up again.

"Exactly." Zira said turning back to the Pride Lands. "Scar was only doing what was best for us all. Then Simba came back out of no where deciding to take over!" Zira took a deep breath and slowly turned to her small cub and let an evil grin spread across her face. "So what is your response to this, Kovu?"

Kovu raked his brain for a few seconds before finally answering with the best answer he could think of. "We're going to kill him?" he asked a little unsure but trying to mask it with a smile.

"No!" Zira roared so loudly that birds from within 20 feet flew off into the sky chirping for their lives. Kovu fell backwards and edged across the dirt as his mother slowly stalked after him in a huntress like manner. "Very wrong my son…_We're _not doing anything. _You, _will kill him. You're the one Scar chose to carry on his mission. Not us. You and only you! Yes we will be there for back up to help with the others. But as Scar's heir you're the one who will kill Simba. Am, I understood?" Zira roared as Kovu backed right up into a branch.

"Yes, mother. I'm sorry. I'll be the one to kill Simba. I understand. It's my duty." Kovu said his eyes scrunched tightly closed and his head turned away for Zira.

"Aw, my poor little baby, did mummy scare you?" Zira said in a baby voice as she used her paw to bring the small cub close to her. Kovu relaxed a little bit knowing that she was done yelling for now. "I don't want you to grown up scared of me. I want you to grow up strong! I want you to grow up with the charisma that Scar possessed." Zira said lightly tugging on Kouv's dark patch on his head where his tiny mane was forming. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kovu said nodding trying to get out of her grip as well. "I'll try."

Zira pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Today your training takes a whole new turn."

**That's it for now!! Let me know if I should continue on.**

**Because I have an idea but I'm not going to write it for just my**

**Satisfaction. So if I get reviews I'll continue.**

**Thank You!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though I only got **1** review I'm going to give another chapter for my reviewer. Thank you _**Fan Boy 101**_. So I'm putting this one up for you. More reviews if I'm going to finish it. _

**Chapter 2. **

Kiara ran outside at an incredible speed as the sun made its way over the horizon. She lied down on the rock and laid her head on top of her paws. All night long she kept thinking of her father's words to her. "We are one." For the life of her she couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell her.

She rolled over on to her back and let the sun shine in her eyes. Kovu entered her mind again. She liked being able to play with someone her own age. Sure there were other cubs in the pride, but they all thought she was a little strange for some odd reason. Or they would suck up to her and do whatever she told them. Kovu didn't and he didn't seem like the cub that would. "Kiara?" She turned around and saw her mother step out the cave to come and join her daughter. "What are doing out here so early?" Nala asked lying down next to her.

"I don't know. I was up already and thought I'd come out here." Kiara said looking at her mother. "Mom, Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course Kiara." Nala said as she nuzzled her daughter softly. Kiara stood up and went over to the edge of the rock.

"Why doesn't Daddy like Kovu? He doesn't even know him? Why doesn't he like any of the Outsiders? I mean they can't be all that bad. Can they?" She asked all in one breath as she looked over to where shadows cast in the far east.

"Well, that was more then one question." Nala said with a laugh. Kiara giggled along and held her head up showing that she wanted an answer. "That's something that you shouldn't have to worry about right now. Something your father will explain to you when your older." Nala stated still cheerful. "I'm sorry, Kiara, it's just a very difficult subject. Just have fun while you still can."

Kiara looked back over the Pride lands still unsatisfied. She wanted to know. But there's no way her father will answer that right now. "Mom..." Kiara began to ask, but when she turned around noticed her mother was already back inside the cave. Kiara took a deep breath and the grinned mischievously. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear she jumped down each descending rock until her paws were on the ground.

Kiara let out small laughs as she ran straight ahead down the same path she went on yesterday. She stopped when she got to the small pond that she nearly drowned in the other day and looked behind her. Timon and Pumbaa were not in sight, which she'd be able to notice seeing as they made quite a disturbance. She laughed when it was once again clear. This was turning out to be her day after all.

Kiara was already planning what games her and Kovu would play when she got to the small dirt area where she first ran into (literally) him. When she got there she was upset to see nothing there but a few bits of sand blowing from the wind. She took a few steps calling Kovu's name but heard nothing. Eventually she turned around and made her way back to the Pridelands. When Kiara got to the water hole she was greeted by one of her many babysitters Zazu.

"Princess Kiara! Where have you been? Your father has been worried sick!" the hornbill wailed as Kiara continued to make her way to Pride Rock. She tried to ignore him but, his constant yakking on what could happen to her if she was cubnapped was hard to tune out.

"Look I'm okay! So can you please just drop it!" Kiara finally shouted in annoyance. Zazu was a little taken back.

"I'm sorry young one, but if I didn't listen to your father at this age then I as well won't listen to you. I'm only telling you what you're in a preview for when you get home and Simba has a word with you." Zazu said while flying off ahead of her. Kiara watched as he did so and lowered her head.

She knew that he was right. Her father only wanted what was best for her, but it felt as if he didn't give her enough room to make her own mistakes. When she got back to Pride Rock, Simba was talking to another lioness. Kiara thought that maybe he wouldn't see her and she'd be able to slip past him.

"Kiara!" Simba's voice called out to her. "Will you please come here?" he asked her. Kiara made her way over to him. He didn't seem mad at all. That was good sign. Simba said good bye to the lioness and turned his attention to Kiara. "So where'd you go?" he asked smiling in a knowing way.

"On a walk." Kiara stated simply avoiding eye contact.

"I know where you went Kiara. It's okay." Kiara looked up at Simba in utter shock and confusion. What was he saying? "Your mother is right Kiara. You are just like me when I was a cub. Always going to where your not supposed to be." Simba smiled as if he was looking back on his cubhood and it quickly faded. "I could tell you not to go there again, or I could show you somewhere better…" Kiara looked at him again eyes wide and a grin the size of all Africa.

"Do you want to go?" Simba asked as he made his way down the rocks. Kiara nodded and ran after him as fast as she could. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

**That's it. I'm leaving it on a small cliffhanger. I need reviews if I'm going to finish it. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** **REVIEW.**

**Thank You!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Can you tell I stick to my word? **Haha**. I said no updates until I get more reviews. I get two new reviwers and you get another chapter. Haha. I make myself laugh. Oh well, whatever. Better then one. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

_**Fan Boy 101: Thank you again for the review! It made me very happy. Now just to clear it up a bit.** **I wouldn't say Simba is calm about Kiara disobeying. He just had some time to relax. It'll make sense in the next chapter.**_

**Chapter. 3**

"Come on Kovu!" Zira's voice echoed off the deep canyon walls. "You wouldn't even be able to take on Simba's meerkat at this rate!" Kovu's small body hit a limp dead tree, or branch, and a puff of dust encircled him.

"Sorry Kovu…" Vitani said as she advanced steps toward her younger brother. Kovu looked up at her sympathetic face. He knew that she didn't want to do this. Sure they played like this all the time, but never to intentionally hurt him.

"Vitani! The softer you are on him the worse you'll make it for him when he goes head to head with Simba!" Zira yelled from her position standing on top of a rock. Vitani lowered her head before raising a paw above her head and scratching Kovu on the cheek. She didn't want to make it harder on him in the future. She hoped that he'd understand.

Kovu pulled himself up and lunged forward on to Vitani and more dust arose from the dry earth. Zira watched intently as her two children clawed away at each other. She smiled smugly. She knew that Kovu had Scars evil potential inside him, just waiting for a chance to burst out. She wanted to see it emerge from him now! But she knew that this wouldn't be happening, she'd have to wait for it. And she could.

She turned her attention back to her fighting cubs. She told Vitani that she didn't want her to go easy on him. Zira knew that she deeply protested the idea, but would never tell it to her. They would both have to toughen up. When the time came not everyone would make it out alive. Tha was something that they'd have to face eventually.

Vitani hit the stone wall and Kovu held her up by his paws letting out as much of a growl as he could get. Vitani kicked up her foot and pushed him off of her putting them right back into a sprawl in the dirt. "Kovu! I know you can do better then that!" Zira yelled. Kovu jumped up knocking her off him in a heap across the path a little further down. Vitani snarled and lunged forward once more. Kovu patted the ground and too lunged forward.

Zira watched as Kovu slowly limped over to a puddle of water and leaned down to take a drink. "Ow." She heard him whimper as he fell to the ground unable to lift his own body weight. Vitani walked past Zira and sat to lick her cut paw. "Vitani, come here for a minute won't you?" Zira called. Vitani shrunk a little in posture and sulked towards her mother.

"Mother…your not mad at me are you? I only did what you said. You told me not to go easy on him." Vitani said in a hurry trying to defend herself before she could get in trouble.

"That's not what I was going to say." Zira said her eyes still fixated on Kovu's figure as it made it's way into the cave that they all slept in. "I want you to go harder on him."

Vitani's jaw dropped. "No! He's not ready yet! He has a hard enough time taking me on now!" she argued in protest.

"Which is exactly why I want you to kick it up a notch." Vitani was even more confused then she was a little bit before. "Kovu isn't taking this seriously enough." Zira said pacing circles around her small cub. "I need him to know that this isn't only a training session where he can finish it off at the end of the day and go to sleep." Zira said turning back to the cave where Kovu already disappeared into.

"But isn't that exactly what this is…" Vitani began. But was cut off by Zira's fierce growl and made her shrink even lower to the ground.

"Do you think that I don't know what I'm doing? That I'm making a mistake." Zira's voice boomed out. Then slowly she relaxed and an evil grin spread on her face. "Your right, Vitani, dear." Zira whispered walking ahead of her. "Kovu knows that at the end of the day, it's over. That your only his sister and wouldn't dare hurt him like Simba would if he had the chance, let alone the courage." Zira muttered the last part to herself more then to Vitani.

"What are you going to do?" Vitani asked hoping that her predictions were wrong.

"You'll see. Just wait. Tomorrow I want you to show no mercy and forget that we ever had this conversation." Zira said walking down the hill that they were on over to Nuka, who was rubbing his back against a rock. Vitani watched her walk away and fear spread on her face. Not for her but for her little brother.

**I know. This chapter was short. Sorry (**

**It'll get better. I promise. **

**Now I can't stress this enough….**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**If I'm ever going to complete this. I don't want to leave this story unfinished.**

**Thank you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I got more reviews..HECKY YES!! Haha, But I still want more!! So if were going to find out what happens to Kovu and his 'lesson' then we need to click the blue button at the end. Kay?**

**Thanks to all my new reviewers!! It means a ton!! To my old reviewers…your the BEST!! **

**Chapter. 4**

"Where are we going?" Kira asked in such cheerfulness it seemed unreal.

"Just be patient and wait." Simba said with a smile. He knew the reason for her overjoyed attitude was it seemed as if she got let off the hook completely. Simba had something up his sleeve though.

"C'mon, Daddy..." Kira said running up to him. "Just give me a hint." She begged. Simba laughed lightly.

"Sometimes, Kira, the best things in life come when they're anticipated." Simba replied ever so simply. Kira looked at him and raised her eyebrow. She didn't really understand the just of what he was trying to tell her. Simba seemed to decode her expression. "It'll be worth it." He said nuzzling against his young cub.

"Okay." She said laughing at the same time. Kira couldn't help but think as they continued on their journey in silence. Where was Kovu? What made her think he'd be there again? And what was Zira talking about when she said that they had only begun? She thought about it a little, but thought it better not to worry about it right now. Now though with nothing else to wonder the thoughts filled her head. She was about to get up the courage to ask Simba when he stopped abruptly.

"Were here." Simba said with a smile spreading widely across his face. Kira ran up to him so fast that she tripped. But that didn't slow her down she jumped back up and ran as if she never lost balance. Simba chuckled to himself. Eager she was, just like him.

Kira scanned the view in front of her and almost instantly her smile broke. She lowered her ears and posture into a slouching position. It was just an ordinary field full of grass and a rock scattered throughout. She couldn't figure out what was so great about this place. She felt stupid for getting so excited over this. Maybe her Dad did it on purpose as a cruel joke.

Simba noticed her true feelings toward his special place. "What's wrong?" he asked her leaning down to get to eye level.

"Nothing.! It's great…it's just…not what I expected…" Kira answered. She choose her words careful not to offend him and this patch of land that obviously meant a lot to him. Simba looked at the clearing that he brought her too. Oh the memories that he had here. He smiled and walked ahead.

"Kira sometimes you have to look a little deeper to see the true meaning of some things." Simba whispered as he egged her to come join him.

"You mean the dirt?" Kiara asked as she used a claw to dig into the earth.

Simba laughed out loud. "Not literally." Simba sat down and Kiara followed as he did. "When I was a cub and disobeyed my father, he brought me here. He taught me something really important that I will now pass on to." Simba said as he lifted a paw to place gently on her small back. "Look up. Kiara, can you tell me what you see in the sky?" Kiara raised her head and looked up. She saw stars and a bird fly by. She wasn't sure if this was a trick question or anything, but she knew that it needed to be answered.

"Um..."she started. "I only see the stars." she said hoping that she hadn't disappointed him for about the thousandnth time this week.

"You want to know what I see?" Simba said looking up as well. "I see my father. I see his father before that. And his father as well." KIara was beginning to realize a pattern with where he was going with this. "My father told me when I was your age that all the great kings of the past are up there. Whenever you need guidence they'll be there for you."

"But, Daddy...what's this have to do with anything?" Kiara asked stepping forward away from her father over to the ladge of the cliff they were on. "I know that I can always go to you for help. I can always ask Mom. I'm not worried about that at all." she said lying down in the tall grass.

"Well you know you can always tell me if there's something troubling you." Simba said lying next to her. He lowered his head a little he think he knew what was bugging her. "Is it that you can't do things on your own?" he asked.

Kiara was shocked. That wasn't what was troubling her currently, but she didn't want to bring up Kovu and why they weren't allowed to be friends. So instead she nodded. "I just don't see why I can't go play without an escort." she said. "Don't you trust me, Daddy?" she asked looking up at him with huge eyes. It was true. She did feel that he thought she was irresponsible and careless. Though she did sort of prove him right yesterday.

"Of course I trust, Kiara. Ity's them I don't trust. As future Queen your on a lot of target lists. Anything could happen to you and who knows what would become of Pride Rock. Most importantly what good could come of it? Me and your mother would be miserable."

"You told me the other day. I understand that. I just wish that I could do s_omething_ on my own." Kiara pleaded. Simba lowered his head.

"How about we make a deal. If you listen to me and go with your escorts as I say. And stay out of trouble..." he said looking at her with a knowing smile. She clentched her teeth into a forced smile. "Then when your older and you go on a hunt...by yourself." he said smiling back. Kiara's features immediatly lite up in delight.

"You promise?" she asked jumping on his back. "You really mean it?" Simba slowly nodded his head. "Oh thank you, Daddy!" I promise that'll I'll listen to you. I'll be very good! And I'll never stray away from the Pride Lands!" She yelled nuzzeling against her father's red mane. He smiled. Promises of the moment. He had made those tons of times as a cub himself. He hated how Nala was right more and more everyday. She was definatly his daughter.

Together they both looked up at the night sky and watched as a small star shotted across the velvet sky. "You know what I see, Daddy?" Kiara said breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them. "I see you." Simba turned to look at her with a raised eyeborw. She laughed realizing how it just sounded. "No, I mean I see you." With her head she motined to a lion in the sky with stars as his outline. Simba laughed as well.

"I see you too." Simba motioned up to a small cub that seemed as if she was running and having fun. Kiara laughed and leaned on him to get cozy. Her eyes scanned the sky for my pictures and settled on something that made her insides turn. It was another cub running behind her This one had a small tiny patch of dark hair and little hairs behind his front legs. It was Kovu no doubt. "Guess who else I see!" She began in excitment.

"Who?" Simba asked smiling as he still looked for other familar faces in the sky. Juat as about Kiara was about to say the name she stopped as her senses slammed back into place. "Who? Tell me?" Simba asked no looking towards her glance.

"Oh, Timon." she thought quickly. Simba laughed and she joined in her eyes still on Kovu's figure. The feeling inside her stomach didn't seem so painful, but more of pleasent. She smiled then stopped. What was happening to her?

**Alrighty then! Done with chapter 4! It was longer and I liked it. **

**I think it picked off on some parts mentioned in the movie. And gave it ackground. What do you think?**

**Let me know by reviweing. And I'll give you another chapter!! Dealio??**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the alte up date. Usually I'd been able to get you guys your new chapter within a day or so. I just have been having testing go on and have been super stressed out. But I got it up for you now and will have Kiara's next one up very soon. So keep the reviews coming because BABY DO I HAVE A PLAN FOR OUR LITTLE CUBS!! (but you can only find out if you review at the end.)**

**Chapter.5**

The moment Kovu awoke the next day he saw his mother huddled over him. She told him that they were going to start a little earlier then usual today. He agreed without saying a word and followed her. Zira had a plan, and she loved it. It was fool proof. They had a quick small breakfast of field mice that she sent Nuka and Vitani to catch. Vitani left her brother reluctantly and her eyes begged her mother to reconsider. Of course it was well known in the Out Lands that when Zira had her mind set there was no use in changing it.

Kovu observed his surroundings carefully. They were in a place much worse then his own home. Here the skies were grey and had an ominous feel to them. Other then the sound of their paws gently hitting the dry and black earth it was dead silent. Vultures followed Zira and Kovu with their beady red eyes. They seemed to know a secret of their own.

The young dark cub stayed within close range to his mother. He did not want to risk being lost. He knew that if he were to get separated from her that he would be lost for the rest of his young life. "Mother what are we doing here? Why didn't we stay home?" Kovu finally got the courage to ask his mother. His voice was squeaky and scared, and the pitch seemed to shift tones from time to time. His posture was slouching low to the ground and he was careful not to step on anything. He had a fear lurking in the back of his head that something, like Simba would burst out from behind and kill him if he made a subtle move.

"You need to learn your areas, my son." Zira said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "When your king you'll need to know kingdom." Zira added on to the end. "Think of today's lesson as a little…field trip if you will." Kovu was still unsure and stayed close behind her tracks. A twig snapped somewhere behind them. Kouv's mouthed opened ready to scream, but nothing came out. He froze in his tracks and slowly moved his eyes to look for the cause of the disturbance. "Stop being a baby Kou!" Zira called. She paused and walked back towards her frozen cub. "What is it?" she asked in his ear. Not a drop of worry in her voice.

"I don't know…" Kovu said looking around and trying hard to listen for anything else that made a sound.

"Tell you what…" Zira whispered. "Instead of trying to find out right here, why don't you go and find out over there." Zira said in a cold tone and slide Kovu over to the bushes where the snapping twig had come. He looked at her as a shiver made its way down his spine. "What are you waiting for?" Zira asked in a cold tone. "Go already!"

Kovu took a deep breath and slowly tip-toed his way over tot the bush. His heart was pounding loud enough for him to hear so clearly into his ears. He felt his paws shake with each step that he got closer to. His mother wouldn't really send him to do something that would endanger his life would she? He was immediately reminded that she was planning on him going head to head with Simba one day. Then he clung to that very thought she wanted him to go head to head with him one day. She might endanger his life, but not yet.

Kovu slowly made his way over to the bush. His mumbles of fear were coming out in the forms of whimpers. Taking his time hoping it was nothing he lifted his paw and slowly eased his way to move a small bunch of leaves. He staggered back so quickly he fell backwards and let out a loud "Ah!" Zira only could smile.

Vitani was lying down on a rock blocking off a beetles escape route for amusement. She sighed deeply and moved her paw to the other side to block off the other side. "Hey there Vitani!" Nuka called in a sing song voice as he approached her. "What is Mother not using you for Kovu's pouncing practice?" he asked in a tormenting voice. Usually Vitani would return with a smart comeback, but she wasn't in the mood today. All she could think about was Kovu and his lesson today.

She tried to tell Kovu what she thought their mother was up too, but it was so hard to pry him away from the other lions. One moment he was eating well having stories of Scar and Simba pushed into his brain. The next he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open for a minute longer. She thought of trying to talk to him earlier but when she woke up everyone told her that he already left with Zira. She hoped he'd be okay. She didn't want to think of what could happen. She wanted to still be able to play with him when he had time to relax.

"What? No smart remark back?" Nuka asked in a shocked tone leaning to come eye to eye with Vitani.

"I'm just not in the mood, alright Nuka." Vitani said standing up to turn to face the other side.

"Oh excuse me!" Nuka said in an irritated voice. "I don't think you'd take this so personally. You're not tired of using the little termite as a punching bag?" he asked walking around the rock to once again be face to face.

"For your information, oh high and mighty one, Kovu is getting better each and every day." She snickered at what she called him She knew that it really got under his fur. He was always jealous that Kovu was the chosen one and he was the one often forgotten about. "He might even be able to take you on soon." She added as she hoped off the rock ready to leave him on that sour note.

"Well, we'll have to see about that now won't we?" Nuka said not at all phased by the words Vitani just threw at him. Nuka turned and raised his tail high in the air ready to walk away. Vitani stood there for awhile before running to catch up to him.

"What do you mean? You never just take a stab and leave without a fight. What do you know?" she asked hoping that he would tell her.

"I could tell you…" Nuka said lifting his back leg to scratch at a termite snipping at his butt. "But I just don't want to." He said walking past her. He stopped and didn't even bother to turn around completely. "Let's just say that I won't be surprised if he doesn't come back." Vitani's jaw dropped. Her prediction must've come true. It she couldn't do anything about it now.

Kovu stared at the ground and didn't make a sound or whimper. He knew that he had upset his mother. He could see it in her eyes. She was disappointed with him and that was why she wouldn't look at him for half the way home. "Mother, I'm sorry…"Kovu began to apologize, but Zira didn't look at him .She had a hard expression plastered on her face and she kept her eyes transfixed on the distance. "I'm sorry about what happened back there." He said feeling the shame as the memory repeated in his head once again. "I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry. I really am…" but he was cut off by Zira's sharp turn in emotion.

"It was a bird, Kovu! A bird! You see a bird and run for the mountains! How are you going to handle this when it's Simba? Run home to Mommy? I won't be there to catch you, Kovu! You need to start…" but Zira was too cut off shortly too by a hit to the face. Kovu who was already pressed against a canyon wall eyes widened at the sight before him. His heart pounded so quickly and loudly it made a mighty roar seem like a squeak of a mouse.

Standing before him was a full grown cheetah. Usually a cheetah wouldn't be able to take on a full grown lion, but by sneaking from behind he was able to knock Zira unconscious with a scratch searing into her tender fur. It had hunger burning in its eyes and smacked it's lips with it's long tongue. Kovu could see his reflection in the eyes and wanted to run, but felt as if his feet were planted in to the ground.

Not wasting another second the cheetah charged forward after Kovu. Quickly Kovu regained control of his legs and dashed out of the way causing the cheetah to slide against the small rocks before he could hit the one Kovu's back was once against. The cheetah turned his head to face Kovu who was running off straight ahead. Quickly the cheetah took off after Kovu with full speed. He let out a snarl and Kovu let out a soft cry.

Kovu stopped when he got to the end of the canyon wall and turned to see the cheetah ready to lunge forward. Kovu started to shake and his bottom lip was quivering. He put his paws over his eyes to blind his sight from the cheetah about to snack on him. The he heard his mother's words in his head. The disappointment in his voice and anger in his eyes, the way it killed him to have her feel that way towards him. It instantly snapped into his head what he needed to do. He had to go and save his mom.

He ducked so low to the ground that the cheetah hit the rock wall in front of him. Kovu took that time to rush back to where they had come from. He knew that he didn't have enough time before the cheetah was back on his tail. When he saw his mother she was still on the ground with her eyes shut. "C'mon mother! It's time to go!" Kovu yelled jumping on her back trying to wake her up. He listened and heard the cheetah's growl of revenge coming from further down. Kovu immediately looked back at Zira and started to tug on her ear. "Hurry! Let's go!" he shouted in her ear as loud as he could. He heard the cheetah's footsteps gaining closer and closer. "Mother!" he yelled.

When the cheetah was in view Kovu darted off once more. As he ran and his hair blew in the wind he racked his brain for any idea. He had to think fast this was a matter of life or death and then he had to get back to his mother. He turned back and saw the cheetah gaining speed. It must've already slowed down and was now back to full speed. Kovu's legs felt like they were going to fall off and he began to get lightheaded. His eyes began to droop and his heart rate began to sink. After about two maybe three more minutes leading the cheetah on a chase Kovu finally dropped to the ground.

The cheetah stopped and smirked. He bent down to sniff Kovu's small hairs and smacked his lips. He hunched down and bared his razor sharp claws ready to rip into his warm flesh. Just before he could Zira's paw scratched the cheetah's cheek causing it to stumble over. "You weren't going to eat him were you?" Zira asked in an emotionless tone. She examined her claws that she used to scratch the cheetah with. "That wasn't part of the deal." She added and turned to the cheetah. The cheetah nodded his head and with its paw massaged its bleeding cheek. Zira turned to the passed out Kovu. "It seems all he does now is passing out. She stated turning his little head so she could look at him. "Well at least now he has an idea what he's up against."

**Oh Wow! My longest chapter yet!**

**It seemed like you guys had high expectations for this one**

**So I really tried to make it as good as you all thought that it would be. **

**I hope it was good enough for you… :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I have more adventures in store for our**

**Friends. So pretty please!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it…_

**Chapter.6**

Kiara tried to focus on the beautiful day there was in Africa today. She tried to think about the nice talk that she felt brought her and her father closer together the other night. She thought about running through the grass well pretending she was a mighty hunter on the prowl. She even thought about the bath that she knew her mother was going to give her when she got back home. Anything to flush out the sound of Timon and Pumbaa's small talk about how when they once found a beetle the size of Pride Rock and how they were able to make it last for a week, not 2 days, not 6, but a week!

Kiara rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them. She wasn't able to leave within 2 feet away, because the second she got a few steps ahead Pumbaa charged in front of her blocking the path. "Now Kiara! You can't go running off again! Three times in a month is enough time for anyone." Pumbaa said.

"But, I wasn't even going to…" Kiara began to defend herself but was instantly cut off by Timon.

"I'm sorry, Kiara, but after what happened the other day we can't risk it. In fact…" Timon began as he hoped off the warthog's back and walked in front of the both of them . "I'll walk in front and Pumbaa will walk behind you, just to be sure." He said squinting towards Kiara with a smile as if he foiled her plans. Kiara sighed and rolled her eyes before continuing on further. She couldn't wait to be old enough and do things on her own.

"Look I know my Dad told you guys to watch over me, but I don't think he meant to stalk me!" Kiara said trying to contain her frustration. Timon and Pumbaa ignored her and continued on with their conversation. Kiara shook her head. She'd have more freedom over at Pride Rock with Simba watching her. When they arrived to the water whole Timon was sunbathing right next to her while Pumbaa waded in the cool refreshing waters.

"And then Kiara, that's when I realized that I was the best belcher of all the meerkats! I mean sure I accidentally made a few tunnels collapse but it helped make me who I am today." Timon ranted on about his childhood life. Kiara pretended to look interested and watched as a few other cubs and other baby animals were splashing around.

Kiara picked herself up and ran over to where brown and cream colored lion cubs were running around. "Hey!" Kiara yelled approaching them with a huge smile. The cubs stopped playing and turned towards her.

"Oh, hi your Majesty." The brown cub said smiling back, but still a little reluctant.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Kiara!" She said laughing out loud.

"Well okay Kiara." The cream colored one said a little unsure.

"My names Mahdi." The darker one said. "And this is my cousin Nadia. Do want to play with us Kiara?" he asked. A smile broke out on her face like never before and she nodded her head as fast as she could.

"Come on then!" Nadia said running through the water. "You're it, though!" she said. Her and Mahdi laughed as they ran forward. Kiara giggled and chased after them. Right before she got close enough to tag Mahdi Pumbaa appeared and pushed in front of her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must ask a few questions before you play with Princess Kiara." He said. Timon scrambled up from Pumbaa's back to his head and crossed his arms.

"Unless you're trying to hide something…Are you?" Timon asked squinting his eyes at the two cubs that were shaking slightly at their dominance. They shook their heads and Kiara tried to push in front of them.

"Are you even a member of this Pride?" Timon asked in a very assertive tone.

"Yeah, are you?" Nadia asked. Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's head and inched as close as he could to her.

"Are you giving me attitude, missy? Because let me tell you, I deal with it every day and I can deal with you!" he said making her inch back a few steps. Kiara was finally able to break through and jumped in front of Mahdi and Nadia.

"Timon! Will you please leave them alone! They're my friends!" She said to her baby sitters hoping they would back off.

"You know, Kiara, maybe we shouldn't play after all." Mahdi said turning around to leave the water hole.

"Yeah, we better get back to Pride Rock." Nadia said following her cousin.

"No! We can still play!" Kiara called chasing after them. She stopped when she realized that they weren't going to invite her to play anymore. She lowered her head and turned back to Timon and Pumbaa who looked as if they were truly sorry.

"We're sorry Kiara." Pumbaa said stepping up to her.

"Yeah, we just wanted to make sure they weren't going to hurt you. We don't want you t get hurt." Timon said as he fumbled his fingers.

"It's okay." Kiara said not looking up from her blurry reflection. "Maybe I'm just meant to Princess Kiara. Not a friend." She said as she walked out of the water and made her way back home. She sulked low to the ground and sighed deeply.

Rafiki was watching her from a tree ever so silently. He decided maybe he should pay her a little visit. "Princess Kiara…" Rafiki called out to her. She looked up from the ground and around her.

"Oh, hi Rafiki." She said in a dry tone.

"Why are we so upset? Tell old Rafiki." He said as he just suddenly appeared on the rock in front of her.

Kiara took a deep breath. "I'm tired of everyone only seeing me as a Princess. They judge me right away and I don't have any true friends." She said. "Being a Princess should be fun, but it's not. It's lonely." Rafiki smiled and rubbed her caringly.

"Ah, Kiara. Come with me." He said standing up and taking her on a different course. If she didn't trust him so well she would be worried. They stopped when they came to a tiny pond. "Now look inside and tell me what you see." Rafiki said.

Kiara did so and looked up at him. "I see me." She said. She knew there was a hidden meaning in there. He always had one.

"That's what I see. I see no Princess. I see a bright and beautiful young lioness who wants a chance to prove herself. But to everyone else they see Princess Kiara." Rafiki answered staring at the reflection.

"How do I make them see the real me?" Kiara asked looking up from her reflection only to see that he was gone. Rafiki had opened the door for her. But she would have to figure the rest out on her own.

**Alright. I guess I'm going to stop there. **

**I wanted to provide more into Kiara's story. **

**Make it go somewhere. Let me know what you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay this time I'm not kidding. There will be no new chapters if I don't get at **least 3reviews from different people!!** I will stop writing to this. I'm tired of getting only **1** review!! So if you want to know what happens then REVIEW AFTERWARDS. _

**Fanboy101: Thank you sooo much for always reviewing. You have no idea how much it means. So if I do stop then let me know if you want the rest of the chapters. Because I'd be willing to send them to you. **

**To the rest who are reading this: All you have to do is review. That's it. Even one word like "good" will do. **

**Chapter.7**

"Now keep low to the ground. Not a single sound. I only want to hear your light breathing." Zira narrated from a far. She watched as young Kovu into his adolescent years hunched further down. He grew and size and was now as tall as Nuka with a slight tiny mane forming around his sharp features that were staring to mature. He had begun to capture the eyes of young lionesses but had no time to truly notice with all the work he had to do. "Go!" Zira called out. On order Kovu lunged forward and lept into the air ready to pounce on Vitani who was watching from the corner of her eyes.

Vitani turned and threw her paw up to push him back. They became entangled in a tangled knot. With growls seeping out from all the dust that emerged from the earth and you could hear slight slicing of claws against flesh. Vitani too was growing. She had become quite lovely and her blue eyes remained her best feature. When the dust finally subsided it was clear to see Vitani had pinned Kovu against the ground.

Zira groaned to herself. "Take five!" she yelled in anger. "Were going over it again later. Kovu you need to get this down!" Kovu got back up to his paws and sighed out of his own frustration.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong? You didn't even know about my sneak attack! She didn't tell you, did she?" Kovu asked walking over to a pond and taking a few sips before moving over to let Vitani get a drink. It was amazing how know matter how much they had to compete against each other they still remained so close.

After a couple drinks Vitani looked him in the eye. "Kovu, I was hunting myself. If I knew you were coming I wouldn't have my back turned." Kovu moaned and walked forward.

"Why can't I sneak? What am I doing wrong?" he asked as he hit his head against a shriveled tree. Vitani laughed and walked over to her brother.

"Don't kill yourself now." She said nudging him away from the wall. "But I do know what your doing wrong." She said. At this Kovu turned and gave her full interest. "I can hear you." Vitani said.

"Can you really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He thought he mastered being quiet.

"Loud and clear, little brother." She said smirking. "Come here." She called to him. They walked back to where they had their practice round not long ago.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kovu asked. "I'm never going to get this right!" he complained. Viatni smiled.

"Here I'm going to show you some of my little secrets." Vitani said. Kovu leaned forward ready to hear what she had to say.

"Mom's right you do want to be low to the ground." She began. As she said so she lowered her thin body to the dirt and Kovu followed her actions. "One thing she didn't teach you though is that you want to stop the dirt from underneath from shifting about. It may not seem like it, but it's a dead give away." She looked at him and smiled. "Which is how I can always tell when your there." Kovu smiled a little.

"So how do you suggest I stop it from shifting?" he asked sarcastically. "I don't control the elements." He added.

"I know that wise guy!" she said hitting him playfully with her paw. "But you could quiet it." Vitani's claws coming out even further out and with them she dug into the dirt swiftly and silently. Kovu followed her careful instructions. "Just feel the cool earth. Become one with it. Once you're at ease, and only hear your heart pounding then go!" As the last word escaped her mouth she threw herself forward and tackled a large rat. "Think you can handle it?" she asked turning back towards him.

Kovu smiled and walked up to her. "I know I can handle it." He said grinning mischievously.

"Come on Kovu!" Zira yelled out returning form her break. "Nuka is sleeping. Easy enough for even you to pounce." She said angry. Kovu smiled at Vitani and walked after his mother.

"Hey Kovu!" Vitani yelled. He stopped and turned around ever his head to look back at her. "Remember a Pride isn't formed in a day."

Kovu smiled and threw his head back to move his little mane out of his eyes. "I know." He smiled and ran to catch up to Zira.

**There!! Finished!!**

**Now see how easy it is to click the review**

**Button and leave a few words!!**

**I really don't want to abandon this fanfic.. **

**So please don't make me. Because I will.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so if you're reading this then hey I got my reviews!! Haha. Thank you so much!! It made feel "Aw, they like my story." So as I promised here's another chapter now keep it up please!! Like I said I don't want to abandon this story. As a matter of fact my birthday is coming up!! April 5th. So what you guys could do for a birthday present is send me reviews!! _**WOO!!**

**Chapter. 8**

Kiara jolted awake quickly with a loud gasp and had beads of sweat dripping along her cheeks. "It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. She turned to see everyone else was still soundly sleeping. Her mother and father were lying side by side with a smile on their face. Kiara quietly pulled herself up and tip toed over the other sleeping lionesses to the entrance of the cave.

Once outside she was bathed by the moon's cool light. She breathed in the fresh air and took slow steps down the rocks to a small pond at the bottom for a drink of water. She took a few steps and looked at her reflection. She was growing indeed; she became more beautiful each day. Her frame was changing from that of a young and mischievous cub, to that of a young and curious lioness.

Kiara lied down in the grass and closed her eyes trying to remember the nightmare that had her in so much fear only a minute ago. She was able to recall another lion. He was strong and very handsome. There was something he tried to tell her or more of warn her about. She couldn't hear him though. She remembered running towards him but it was like a force beyond their powers was pulling him back. She ran until she got to Pride Rock. She walked up to the top only to hear cynical laugh coming from inside the cave. When she ran she saw the figure of a Lion hunched over her father's sleeping figure. He turned and saw her. The smile on his face grew.

"I already set the path. There's no turning back now!" The lion was skinny and dark with a black mane and a scar across his left eye. His eyes were cold with a deep lust for revenge inside. "There's nothing you can do!" With that he lowered his claws and just before he could hurt Simba, that's where Kiara woke up.

She picked up her head. She wasn't sure if it was only a silly dream or if it was trying to tell her something. She just couldn't be sure. Kiara walked back towards Pride Rock and she knew what she had to do. It was time to talk to her father. "When your older." wasn't going to do anymore. Kiara needed to know that story of Scar and the Outsiders.

The sun was now high over the Pride Lands and many of the lionesses were taking this as a day of relaxation. They were all resting in the shade and napping in the sun's warm rays. Kiara was resting close to her mother, Nala who was carrying on a conversation with her grandmother, Sarabi. Kiara thought in her head how was she going to bring this delicate subject up.

She knew as much as, Scar was her father's uncle and the cause of her grandfather's death. But she was foggy on details. Kiara thought it best to wait till her grandmother left seeing as it caused painful memories for her. After about an hour Sarbi pulled herself up to her Son's call. Kiara was going to ask now.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Kiara asked looking up at her mother's relaxed expression.

"What is it, Kiara?" Nala asked as a look of tranquility spread over her facial expressions.

"I want to know…" she stopped and looked at the ground. "I need to know, the story of Scar…" Nala jerked up with a look of shock. Her eyes displayed a look of lost as if she was thinking of something else. "Mom…?" Kiara asked leaning up to make sure that Nala understood.

"Oh, umm Kiara I think that this is something that your father needs to tell you." Nala said.

"He's not going to tell me." Kiara answered simply. "He always says that I'm too young and when I'm older."

Nala smiled. "Just talk to him. Maybe he'll listen this time." She said before turning away.

"Can't you just tell me?" Kiara asked.

Nala turned back around and gave her a look that showed she understood. "I could. But you won't hear what you want to know. That is your father's uncle. He knows what really happened." Kiara sighed and lowered her head to the ground. She was going to ask her father. Great Kings of the past give her strength.

"No! You're still too young!" Simba said in frustration.

"You always tell me that! How old till I know? My deathbed?" Kiara responded just as frustrated as he was.

"Kiara! I decide when your old enough! And I think that it's just not the right time!" Simba said.

"Daddy! There are things I need to know and this is one of them! I need to know! Why can't you just tell me!? Was it that bad that you can't even talk to me? Your own daughter?" Kiara asked stepping closer with a little more venom in her voice.

"Kiara. You're not ready." Simba finished of dryly. Kiara gave him a sour look and walked out the cave with a look of dissatisfaction on her face. As Kiara stormed out the cave Nala entered in graceful as she was.

"So I'm taking it that it didn't go well." Nala said walking up to Simba who was sitting down facing the wall with his head to the ground.

"She's still too young." Simba said not looking up. Nala let out a light chuckle. "Oh glad to see you think it's funny." Simba said walking away from her.

"Simba, you say every time it comes up that Kiara isn't ready. When really it's you who isn't ready." Simba turned and looked at her.

"You're right. I just can't do it though." Simba said. "I mean it's not just what he did to the Pride Lands. It's what Scar did to me. He made me run. He made me feel as if I was the one to blame for my father's death. He made me carry around this guilt with me for the rest of my cubhood." Simba sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Simba, I know it's going to be hard. But waiting isn't going to make it easier. And in the mean time you have a daughter who is going to take the throne and doesn't even know why we have Outsiders. What had once happened to her Kingdom. About her father's childhood." Nala finished nuzzling against Simba's mane. Simba got up and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Nala asked.

"I'm going to go tell my daughter the truth." Simba said. He and Nala exchanged a smile as he walked back to the watering hole where Kiara sat angrily. Simba went and sat next to her. Kiara turned and looked at him curiously. Simba turned and smiled at him.

"He was my uncle. He was the reason why your grandfather and my father isn't here today..."

**Voila!! sp**

**So what do you guys think!?!? **

**Thanks to all my reviwers. Your all truly the best!!**

**So keep it up and you get the next chapter. **

**My updates might be a bit slower though… cause my Birthday is Thursday!! **

**AHH!! Haha. So review with your comments!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so here we go with Chapter 9. Here's my request I want 5 reviews for this chapter. If I get 5 then there will be another one soon. If I don't get 5 then we'll have to wait until I do. Which could be awhile? So I only ask that if you read this to just click and leave some words. That's it. Is it too much too ask?_

**Chapter.9**

Kovu sat straight and stood still as he listened to his mother's words. Today wasn't going to be quite like his usual training. Zira had wanted to tell him the story of Scar. She felt that he neede to know what they were training for. Why they had to kill Simba and his pride. Kovu always had a good idea why they were going to kill him, but all he really did know was it was his fault Scar was dead and he made them leave the Outlands.

Zira paced back and forth. She was ranting on about Scar's glorious turn to power, but when she got to his downfall she became silent. She wasn't sure how she was going to say this to say this. She tried to find the perfect words. She turned to Kovu who slouched a little and eyed her curiously. "Don't slouch Kovu! It's not good posture for a leader!" Zira snapped as she began her pacing again. Kovu straightened up quickly and listened.

"Scar knew what he was doing." Zira repeated. "It was Simba's fault. He abandoned us! He ran away letting us all believe he was dead! A KING NEVER DESERTES HIS PRIDE!" Zira roared loud enough to send a few rats out of hiding and into the open land outside. "Scar, was always there. He was noble and had ideas for the future. He wanted us to go further then any other Pride before us." Zira said. Kovu know got the feeling that she was talking more to herself then to him. Maybe she forgot that he was even with her.

"He was smart. He was powerful and had the determination inside him to make his goals come true." Zira said awe struck. "Then Simba came! He was very rash ready to fight before even hearing what was going on." Anger began to feel her voice once more. "Scar was trying to defend himself, but Simba only wanted to kill!" Zira roared again. Kovu pulled back again. 'And he did. It was because of him that Scar is no longer here. It was because of Simba that were out here with nothing. Why did he make us come out here? Only because we were faithful to Scar. To our King! The one who kept us fed and breathing while he was out there playing Pat-A-Cake with the pig and rat!" Zira turned back to Kovu and walked to him.

Kouv looked at her. For the first time in his life he saw neither anger nor revenge in her red eyes. He saw sorrow or grief. "I was punished just for caring about him." Kovu could've swore that he saw something glisten in her eyes at the time, but as quickly as the suspicion came it was gone along with the emotion in her eyes. It was once again cold and cruel. "So now you see why he has to go! It's Simba's fault for everything!" Zira finished.

Kovu nodded his head. "I understand." He said. "I'll do it, mother. I'll avenge Scar and everything he stood for." Zira smirked.

"That's my boy!" She said walking out the cave. "Now Vitani and Nuka are waiting outside for you. They will help carry on your lesson for the day." With that Zira disappeared deeper into to the cave.

Kovu took a minute to let it all sink in his head, everything that he just heard. He was overcome with anger inside him. He tried to imagine his mother happy. She was happy under Scar's rule maybe a bit tenderer and loving. She was now overcome with revenge. What if Scar was still here? Would she be happier and less strict. How would he be different? Kovu blamed Simba for it all.

The way Kovu saw it, its Simba's fault that his mother is the way she is. Its Simba's fault that his Pride is starving and drop of dehydration well his Pride just get fatter and lie in the sun all day. Its Simba's fault that he will never have a childhood to look back on. Kovu now too had a hatred for Simba fueling inside of him.

He was going to use that hatred to kill Sima! To avenge Scar! To make his mother proud and happy! To set things right!

Kovu got up and walked to the entrance of the cave where he saw his older brother and sister sitting down waiting for him. Vitani had a sarcastic smile on her face as if she knew something. Nuka had a look on his face that just shouted, "I don't want to do this!"

"Hey Kovu!" Vitani called in a mocking tone. She knew something and she loved keeping the secret to herself. Kovu walked towards them and raised an eyebrow.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked trying to decode their expressions. But they gave away nothing.

"Were going over something that you'll need besides fighting in the overthrow of Simba…" Vitani said getting up to walk forward. Nuka and Kovu followed close behind. "Something that trust me dear brother you'll need."

Nuka now stared to snicker to himself and walked over next to Vitan. "Kovu," Nuka began. "You may be able to catch the eyes of the lioness, but can you make them head over heels?"

**Haha!! I like this ending!! **

**But it doesn't matter if I like the ending!!**

**What matters is if you like the ending!!**

**Because I'm not reviewing!!**

**To get chapter 10** **then review. **

**Remember 5 reviews from different people or no next chapter.**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_WHOO!! Chapter 10 has arrived!! Oh yea!! Haha. Okay so here's the next chapter. 5 reviews and we'll get the next chapter. I like where my story is beginning to go and I'll be super sad if I have to stop. Now another thing to keep in mind…My birthday is tomorrow!! YES!! Haha. So review for my present!! Enjoy:)_

**A/N: Okay so I can't believe I'm dong this I mean I did it earlier but I had made a big deal about no new characters. Well as you can tell from my last chapter it's sort of necessary now…I' know I'm a hypocrite…:(**

**Chapter. 10**

Kiara let the sun shine over her golden fur as she relaxed. There was usually something nagging on her mind, but for once there was nothing. She was completely content. Nothing to figure out or be upset about. For once she had no worries. She rolled over lightly with a smile on her face, but it quickly left when she felt her body hit the rocky ground. She snapped up and checked if anyone saw what happened and sighed of relief.

"Very graceful, Princess." A voice called. Kiara turned around and saw a young lion perched in the tree that looked as if he just woke up from a nap. He was dark and had black hair sitting on his head and running past his ears. He had something familiar about him, something Kiara couldn't quite put her paw on.

"Excuse me." Kiara said standing up to get a better look at the lion. She had defiantly seen him somewhere.

"Well I'm sure Queen Nala doesn't roll off rocks while daydreaming." The voice was clam and soothing. It seemed like it could go to a lullaby ballad and put anyone to sleep. "Unless I could understand if you were daydreaming about me…"

Kiara laughed. "Well it's hard to daydream about lions I can't even remember." She said hoping he wouldn't get offended and stay longer and talk. She liked his company.

The lion laughed and hopped down from the tree. He was so close that Kiara could see twinkle in his eyes. He pulled away quickly smiling. "I don't blame you. I mean I wouldn't want to remember someone who stopped playing with you just because her babysitters came along." Kiara's jaw dropped. She knew who it was now! It was Mahdi from the water hole with his cousin Nadia. She smiled looking at him, he was growing up nicely.

"So I take it you remember me now?" Mahdi said lying down on the rock smirking.

"Yeah, it's just that you look different. Real different." Kiara said sitting down next to the rock.

"Well I should hope so. That'd be bad if I still looked the same after all these years." Mahdi said laughing. Kiara joined in and smiled. She wasn't sure why she was throwing herself at him. She hasn't even talked to him ever since that one day.

"So Princess Kiara…what's new?" he asked in a dreamy voice. Kiara wondered if that was just his natural voice or if he was just putting it on for show.

"Lots." She said scolding herself at such a stupid answer.

"I can see that." Mahdi said smiling. Kiara smiled and felt a heat rise to her cheeks. The two sat in silence for awhile. "Kiara…" Mahdi's voice called.

"Yes…" she answered while paying with a rock underneath her paws.

"Are you still upset about the whole water hole thing? Because if you are then I can leave right now. It's no big deal." Mahdi's words came out like rain drops during a big storm.

Kiara shook her head and looked up at him. "No. My sitters may have scared off any friends I had, but they taught me one thing…" Mahdi looked up at her and they met eye to eye. "You got to put your past behind you." Mahdi smiled out of relief.

"Glad to hear that. I mean we really shouldn't have run off and ignored you since. I guess we just figured that you were a Princess and you didn't need any more friends. You probably had all the Pride with you and you wouldn't miss two cubs." Mahdi said trying to explain his self.

"There were two things completely wrong with your thoughts. One yes I'm a princess. But that's not all of me. I may be heir to the throne, but there is a difference between Princess Kiara and Kiara." Mahdi lowered his head in embarrassment his black bangs hung over his eyes. "Number two; I needed friends more then a Pride…"

A comfortable silence fell between them. Mahdi's eyes begged for forgiveness and Kiara's eyes openly accepted it. They continued to look at each other before Simba's voice echoed out. "Kiara!"

"Coming!" she called out she turned back to Mahdi who was on his feet once more. She smiled shyly and started to walk towards Pride Rock. Mahid ran to catch up to her.

"Kiara," he began sitting in front of her blocking her way. "What you said about there being two Kiaras. I only know…I mean heard of…one of them. Princess Kiara. But I want to learn everything there is to know about Kiara, Kiara."

Kiara smiled brightly. "I look forward to that." Mahdi walked over to her and smiled. They were so close that she could lick him right on the cheek and make up an excuse that would be believable. But she held herself back. She didn't want to leave a negative impression.

"Me too." With that he nuzzled against Kiara and she felt the warmth from his body, and she wanted to faint right then and there. He pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk more then." Mahdi made his way back to the rock to relax. It was still early, but Kiara had a strict curfew. Kiara sighed and walked to Pride Rock.

Once she got there her mother and father were sitting next to each other smiling. Simba looked up at Kiara and walked over to her. "You don't have to go to sleep. Just stay by Pride Rock." Kiara nodded and watched him walk down the rocks. She turned to her mother who was licking her paw.

"Mom…" Kiara began. "Can we talk?" she asked sitting next to Nala.

"Of course we can. What's on your mind today Kiara?" Nala asked looking at her daughter lovingly.

"How did you know when Dad was the _one_?" Kiara asked looking down at Simba who was talking to Timon and Pumbaa.

Nala watched as Simba lifted both up and dug his paw into their hairs. The three friends shared a laugh and rolled over. "I'm not sure really."

"Was it right away? Did you know the second you saw him?" Kiara asked looking down at him.

"Oh no. Defiantly not!" Nala said laughing. "You should have seen him then. He was reckless and always endangering our lives. You're a lot more like him then you think." Nala got a dream like state and turned to see Kiara's reaction.

"So then why did you always go with him? I mean if he always endangered your life and you didn't like him…" Kiara asked.

"Because he was my best friend. And sometimes a friendship turns to something more." Nala said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"So when did your friendship become more?" Kiara asked curiously.

"When Scar came and said Simba died…I felt a lot worse then a friend would. I felt as if part of me died with him…that's when I knew." Nala said as if she never really thought about it before. Kiara looked down at Simba and her sitters. They were laughing. She turned to her mother who was smiling.

"Thanks mom." With that said Kiara walked into the cave and smiled to herself.

**So that's it for now!!**

**Remember 5 reviews for my birthday (which is tomorrow!!)**

**Then I'll give you a new chapter!! **

**Please and Thank You!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_So sorry for the late update!! I was awaiting the 5th review that SURPRISE never came. I was so close to adandoning this but some of you have been so loyal and I hate when because of other lazy people who just can't take the time to type "GOOD." Ruin it for everyone. So I'm not abandoning it. :) _

_But that doesn't mean no reviews. If I get less and less then be assured it will be no more. Okay so no more threatening talk here we go with the next chapter._

**Chapter.11**

"So what are you waiting for?" Nuka coaxed Kovu as they sat a good distance away from a young lioness sipping some water. She was tanned and had big green eyes. Kovu watched a little nervous. He never really hung out with a lioness before. Well except that one time long ago when he was a cub. He never had time with all his training. The only girl he saw was Vitani and his mother really.

"The right moment." Kovu said simply trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, poor stupid little Kovu, there is no right moment when it comes to girls. You have to just go! They like spontaneous." Nuka said circling his younger brother.

"And how would you know?" Kovu asked raising an eye brow at him.

"Well, Kovu, you may have gotten the looks, but I was given the charm of the family. Therefore I know what they like." Nuka let out a light chuckle. "I used to be quite the lady's lion actually."

"Oh really, is that true?" Kovu smirked

"Why yes it is. I could charm any lioness within sight, I was hot stuff." Nuka said boasting about when he was younger.

"Well then why don't you show me how it's done?" Kovu asked lying on the ground still smirking, his nervousness now gone and replaced with an entertainment of his own.

Nuka looked at Kovu and then to the young lion. He took a gulp and turned back to his brother. "Well I would but this is your training. I don't want to ruin it by making you feel bad." He thought quickly.

"Just what I thought. You're a great brother and all, but not so much as a lady's lion, that's for sure." Kovu said pulling himself back up to his four paws. Nuka watched as Kovu walked towards the lioness. Nuka may have been the lion in the pride who was the butt of many jokes, but he refused to let his younger brother start cracking them.

"Actually Kovu, I just figured that she's more my type." Nuka called running up to him.

"Hey, don't let me stand in the way of the master." Kovu smiled sitting down.

"You might want to take some notes on this you little termite." Nuka laughed walking towards the lioness now. Once he was close enough he felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. Why did he do this? "Hey." Nuka managed to squeak out.

"The lioness propped her bony body up and smiled. "Hi." She answered back. She had light blue eyes and golden fur gleaming in the sun.

"Mine names Nuka." He said with a smile that looked fake to the obvious eye.

"Mine's is Ebony." She said smiling back and giggling at his forced one.

"Well…I…was you know…thinking…and was kind of…wondering…." Nuka couldn't believe it! This was happening again! Like it had so many times when he was younger! Why did he have to brag about it! Stupid pride!

Ebony looked at him waiting for him to choke out what he was going to say. It proved to be a longer wait though. "You wondering if…"

" If…" Nuka began. He felt sweat pouring down his cheeks. He remembered why he was never able to get a girlfriend now. He always messed up in front of them and they thought he was a loser. "If…you liked antelope!" Nuka yelled out in such enthusiasm that Ebony took a step back.

"Uh, yeah, I do, I think everyone else does as well." She said smiling a little but it faded quickly.

"I love antelope!" Nuka shouted jumping up and down. "The way they hop and jump and taste of course! That's a given! My favorite is the horns! You can't eat them though!" Nuka's eyes were bulging out.

"Are you okay, Nuka?" Ebony asked backing away more and more. Nuka continued to follow her though.

"I'm fine! Perfect actually! In fact I never was better! I fell like laughing now!" Nuka screamed and in seconds was in a hysterical fit. "Why aren't you laughing darling?" Nuka asked pushing his face in hers.

"Uh…I think I better go…" Ebony said trying to get away, but Nuka wouldn't let her pass. "Nuka let me through." She calmly demanded.

"Not until you tell me you love me!" Nuka said as tiny swirls began to move arounf his pupils. It seemed as if he was being possessed. As if he was loosing control of himself.

Kovu pulled himself up and ran down the small mound he was on. He couldn't take it any longer. Kovu was watching his brother making a complete fool of himself and he blamed himself for letting him to do it for so long. From where he was it seemed as if it was going rather smooth until he saw she was trying to get away from him. "Nuka!" Kovu called jumping in front of Ebony.

"What?" Nuka asked still staring at Ebony obviously still a little delirious.

"Mother is looking for you." Kovu thought quickly. "She wants to go over a few strategic moves with you." Nuka immediately snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"I knew she was going to love my boiling lava plan with the monkey and coconut!" he shouted jumping up in triumph. He ran back towards the cave forgetting all about Ebony.

Ebony came out from behind Kovu and smiled shyly. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Ah it was nothing." Kovu said taking in the young lioness' beauty. "My name is Kovu." He said lifting his paw to his chest.

"Ebony." She giggled sitting down in front of him and blinking her eyes flirtatiously. "So was that your younger brother?" she asked nodding her head back to Nuka's sprinting figure.

Kovu laughed. "No. Nuka's my older brother." Kovu said turning back to his brother who was chasing after their mother.

Ebony laughed. "Are you serious?" Kovu smiled and nodded. "It's just that you seem a lot older." She said standing back up.

"Do I?" Kovu asked comparing himself to Nuka mentally in his brain.

"Yeah, you're so much more masculine and cuter." Ebony smiled circling Kovu. Kovu turned around to where they were once again face to face.

"Thanks." Kovu said. He then remembered his training and put himself into high gear. "So what do you say me and you took a little walk tomorrow?" Kovu asked leaning his head close enough to where he could smell her.

"I'd say you read my mind." Ebony smiled. She was just about to reach out and give him soft lick on the cheek when he subtly pulled away.

"See you tomorrow." Kovu whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm breath and his dark hairs on his growing mane brush against her cheek. She watched him walk away until he was inside the cave. She had a date with Kovu, the next King of the Pride Lands, and by far the cutest lion in Africa.

Kovu smirked once he was in the cave. Not only did he score the looks in the family but he took the moves as well.

**Okay so I'm done for now!!**

**What do you think??**

**Review if you want the next chapter!!**

**I'm serious!! **

**Please and Thank you :)**


End file.
